Crossing Worlds
by Skyler VonDetton
Summary: Jack had known some odd ones in his life, him being one of them, but she was just plain weird. JU fic, sorta. Dedicated to the G.I Jane in all of us.
1. Strangers

A/N: Yes I am starting another POTC ff. My other one is on pause until someone can fix my disc. So anyways, here it is. My Cap'n/ You fic. Well not really as I don't plan on it for being a romance, it's more like how you two would react to each other if you were thrown in this situation. Also it's not a 1st person fic but anyways. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
"Hailon we need to get-" The voice was cut short by an explosion from behind sending them diving for cover. "Medic!" Someone screamed from the other side of the building sending Fiona scrambling up from the debris. "Cover me!" She screamed at her commanding officer who nodded and began firing a she ran to where the cry came from. "Hailon what the hell are you doing?" Someone asked as she ran by.  
  
"My job!" She yelled hiding behind a pillar as gunshots whizzed by her. Shaking her head to get the dust out of her eyes she scanned the ground for a body. "Do you see him?" Her officer asked from where he still lay on the ground giving her cover fire. "Affirmative!" She yelled. "On three!" He yelled and Fiona took a deep breath as she counted to herself. "One, two three."  
  
"GO!" He cried and began to fire on the group of Iraqis that were firing at her. Fiona immediately dashed to the figure. As soon as she caught sight if it again however, the familiar whizzing of a PCP ran past her ear and hit the ceiling above her, sending it crumbling down on top of her.  
  
***  
  
"Cap'n, you'd better have a look at this," O'Brian said over his shoulder as a figure suddenly appeared on the deck below him. Jack sighed and reluctantly left the helm. "What is it?" He asked his crewmate striding over and looking in the direction the man was.  
  
Jack didn't need a response; he could see that a dusty figure was lying sprawled out on his deck. "Where did that come from?" He asked squinting his eyes to see it better. "I don't know, it just appeared on the deck a few seconds ago." O'Brian told him. Jack looked at the man skeptically but knew that he had been down there not too long ago and that hadn't been there. Thinking for a minute he decided to take a better look for himself.  
  
Jack glided down the stairs expecting the person to wake up. As he got closer he could tell the figure was more feminine though the clothes made it hard to distinguish the gender. The clothes were something he'd never seen before, they were very baggy were green with a bunch of other earth toned colored shapes on them. 'Odd boots too,' He remarked to himself taking a look at her shoes. They were black, flat and had a bunch of strings on them.  
  
He stood looming over her for a minute, examining her. Looking at the face he could see that this was defiantly a woman. "Wake up," He said, nothing happened. "Wake up lass." He said again lightly kicking her arm. Again nothing. 'Where did she come from?' He wondered bending down and taking off the hat she wore.  
  
It read Hailon across the front. 'Must be her name,' He figured although completely puzzled and curious and looked down at her face again to see blood start to trickle to the side of her face from a gash on her forehead.  
  
Jack thought for a moment about her short hair and wondered if she was purposefully trying to disguise herself a man. 'Did a pretty good job of it,' He thought. "Cap'n," O' Brian said from where he still stood. "What'll we do with her?"  
  
Jack contemplated on that for a second. "Take her down to the brig," He decided. 'I'll have a talk to her when she wakes up,' He was about to turn and walk away with the hat when a whirring noise came from somewhere on her. He was immediately drawn to her pants, which had large pockets that seemed bulky. He bent down over her and ripped them open to find a black rectangular box looking device that the sound was coming from.  
  
"Now what is this?" He asked to himself aloud then set it down next to him and took out everything else and looked in the others to find what appeared to be two guns, some smaller black box objects, a journal, and what looked like some small cannon balls with a metal string at the top.  
  
"Well take her below," He told Smith and O'Brian getting back up as they came up behind him. Jack quickly put all the objects into the hat and decided to take a better look at these in his quarters.  
  
"Would you like this also Cap'n?" Smith asked holding up a bag that was lying next to her. "That I would," He said taking the bag from him and motioned for them to take her away. "And when your done O'Brian take over the helm."  
  
O'Brian nodded his head. 'Whoever this woman is, she's defiantly prepared.' He thought wryly stalking off to his cabin with his newfound treasures.  
*** 


	2. Realizations

Chapter 2  
  
Fiona slowly came conscious and carefully opened her eyes, expecting to see herself in one of their quadrants rooms but instead found herself lying on a hard wooden floor within an old looking cell.  
  
"What the hell?" She asked herself blinking a few times and very slowly sitting up. Quickly her hands went to her pants to grab the radio, it wasn't there. Almost immediately she reached for her gun, it wasn't there. Then her hand went to her neck and she was a little relieved that her tags were still there.  
  
"Looking for these?" A smooth voice said from the corner of room and Fiona squinted in the dim light to see a dark man with dreadlocks, eyeliner and a braided goatee step out of the shadows holding her bag and radio.  
  
Almost immediately Fiona's fears were washed away and she began to laugh.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow at the woman and came closer to the cell. "May I ask what's so amusing?"  
  
Fiona just took another look at him and began to laugh even harder. "Oh lord you had me going for a second," She said holding her head as her laughter subsided. She was getting an immense headache from the gash on her forehead and laughing only made it worse.  
  
"Come again?" He asked thoroughly confused at why she had laughed and was leaning on the iron gate.  
  
"Can I have my bag please?" She asked blinking hard as her head began to spin. "Why?" Jack asked curiously gripping it firmer.  
  
"Because I need to clean off my forehead that's why," She told him beginning to become a little irritated with him.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked trying to find something out about her and her strange possessions.  
  
"I'm Sergeant Hailon, Medic for chalk six of the United States Army Rangers okay?" She said looking up at him and trying hard not to laugh, but she had a large smile on her face.  
  
"Your first names Hailon?" Jack asked not understanding all the other junk after that.  
  
"No, my first names Fiona," She said closing her eyes tightly so the room wouldn't spin.  
  
"Than why didn't you say so?" He wondered setting the bag and black box down. "Because no one calls me Fiona, now can I please have my bag?" She asked as her head began to throb.  
  
Jack thought for a moment, he'd known some odd ones in his life, himself being one of them. But never one who'd talked like that. She didn't have the normal figure or appearance of a woman either, but there was no questioning her gender.  
  
"Your not a mercenary are you?" He asked looking hard at her. Fiona shot him a look and he thought again. "Reformed whore?" Again he got another icy glare. "No, hmm," He thought again.  
  
"I'm a medic," She told him with a sigh deciding to begin from the top with him. Even though he looked exactly like the picture of Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean that her sister sent her, after all he did have something that she wanted.  
  
"Now what's that?" He asked curious at the new word. "I'm a partial soldier, meaning I still fight, but I'm also a doctor. Only I'm there at the battle to help immediately when there's no hospitals." She tried to explain.  
  
Jack understood what she was trying to explain, but that left another problem. "Your part of the British Royal Navy are you now?" He asked not knowing of any other military groups around.  
  
"British Navy? No! I'm for the US," She said taking a deep breath and calming herself down. It was like playing twenty questions with her six- year-old niece.  
  
"And what's the US?" He asked deciding to sit on the floor, knowing that it was going to take a while.  
  
"The United States of America," She said disbelievingly.  
  
"And where's that?"  
  
"Above Mexico and below Canada,"  
  
Jack thought for a second, he'd heard of the America's before but he didn't know they had an army.  
  
Fiona stared at him her mouth gaping at the thoughtful expression on his face. This guy knew how to play stupid quite well.  
  
"You sure missed your calling," She told him shaking her head.  
  
Jack frowned and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"You should have been an actor," She said very slowly.  
  
"Why? I quite enjoy being a pirate,"  
  
Fiona looked at him and moved over closer to him. "What?"  
  
"I enjoy being a pirate," He repeated saying each word slowly, mimicking her.  
  
"Oh my God," She said just then realizing that the floor beneath her was swaying and his clothes looked very out of date.  
  
"What year is it?" She asked trying to dismiss what her mind was concocting.  
  
"What?" He asked completely baffled at the stupidity of her question.  
  
"Okay tell me this," She said scooting closer to him and gripping the bars. "Do you know what that is?" She asked pointing to her radio.  
  
Jack looked at the box and back at her. "That's just what I was going to ask you," He said with a grin.  
  
Fiona looked hard at him for a moment, trying to judge wither or not he was telling the truth or not.  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed as she leaned back on the floor and closed her eyes. "Oh God this isn't happening," He heard her mumble over and over again.  
  
'Now what the hell is she talking about?' He wondered watching as she began to hit the back of her head on the floor.  
  
*** 


	3. Where be Jack?

Chapter 3  
  
Jack sat on the floor waiting for her to wake up. She'd blacked out after about three minutes of consistently hitting the back of her head and he wanted to know about the things she'd had.  
  
"Hello?" He asked sticking his arm through the bars and tapping her foot. No response. Slightly annoyed he got up and took out the keys to unlock the cell.  
  
He had a feeling that she'd wake up so he gripped his pistol in case she had any ideas. "Wake up Fiona," He said leaning over her and tapping her arm.  
  
Almost instantly her arm shot up and hit him square in the jaw knocking him backwards against the bars.  
  
Jack was dazed and blinked while he tried to steady himself. "That's Sergeant Hailon to you," Fiona corrected quickly getting up and grabbing the keys that he'd dropped on the floor.  
  
"What the 'ell are ya doin?" He asked falling hard to the ground as his surroundings began to spin.  
  
Fiona couldn't answer; she was trying to find which key was to lock the cell while her head was throbbing. Quickly she found it and slammed the gate shut and turned the key inside the padlock.  
  
Looking around she found the bag and unzipped it to find most of its contents gone. "What did you do with my stuff?" She almost yelled turning on her heel and facing him.  
  
Jack didn't respond, he couldn't believe the turn of events, then he remembered his pistol and picked it up and aimed it at her. "Let me out," He demanded slowly getting to his feet.  
  
Fiona stared at the gun for a second than bolted up the stairs with the keys in her hand.  
  
"Bloody woman!" Jack yelled after her shaking the cell door trying to get it open. "Will someone get down here and help me!"  
  
Fiona ran up the wooden steps completely astounded at her surroundings. She didn't know where she was going; she just needed to get out of here.  
  
"Captain?" Gibbs asked coming down the stairs only to get tackled by a figure running up the stairs.  
  
"What in the-" Gibbs began grabbing hold of the figures arms to see it was the girl that had suddenly appeared on the deck. "Where be Jack?" He asked her gripping her arms tightly.  
  
Fiona knew he meant the guy she'd locked in the cell but didn't say anything; instead she kneed him and continued to run up past him.  
  
Gibbs doubled over and tried to catch his breath. In all his life he'd never been hit that hard, especially not by a woman.  
  
Fiona ran up to the deck to see that it was almost completely dark out and there was no one around. Quickly she ran to the railing and leaned on it, straining her eyes to see if there were any lights anywhere to let her be able to distance how far they were from land.  
  
Hearing a lot of swearing and heavy footsteps from the steps below she hurried over to a door in what appeared to be the captain's quarters. It was locked, but she quickly found the key and inserted it. Opening the door she stumbled inside and shut it behind her and looked to see anywhere that she could hide.  
  
There was a large table with papers scattered around it, but that was too obvious. Than she noticed the bed in the far corner and she ran over to see if she could squeeze beneath it. It would be tight and she was claustrophobic, but she didn't want to know what would happen to her so she scooted underneath it.  
  
Jack ran madly up the stairs. Whoever that woman was she was smart and hit quite hard. He'd been bitch slapped many times before but that was a punch and he was beginning to feel a bruise.  
  
'Bloody wench,' He thought gripping his pistol. Gibbs was right behind him, having also been well acquainted with her ability to invoke pain. Jack knew they were miles away from any island and she wasn't dumb enough to jump over, at least, he didn't think so.  
  
Coming up on the deck he didn't see anyone but immediately noticed that the coil of rope next to his cabin's door had moved a few inches. "Gibbs," He said motioning over to his cabin.  
  
"Aye, when we find her what do we do with her?" Gibbs asked gripping the hilt of his sword. He didn't feel comfortable with the thought of killing her, killing women wasn't something he did.  
  
Jack didn't answer, he didn't really know himself. 'Lock her in the brig again,' He thought, that was the only thing he really could do until they reached some port.  
  
They quietly made their way into the cabin and looked around. Nothing seemed to be disturbed, not even the papers on his desk.  
  
Immediately the two began to inspect the entire room, looking under the table, behind the drapes, everywhere.  
  
Fiona held her breath as she heard them snoop around the room and prepared herself for the worst.  
  
"What about under the bed?" Gibbs suggested making his way towards the hiding spot.  
  
"No, she wasn't that thin," Jack disagreed looking around the rest of the room trying to figure out where else she could have went.  
  
Fiona narrowed her eyes at his comment. Her mother always was telling her she needed to gain weight.  
  
"She must have came in here, decided there was no place to hide and went back out." Jack deducted. "Tell the crew," He ordered Gibbs.  
  
"Aye," Gibbs acknowledged scanning the room again before he went out. Leaving Jack in there by himself.  
  
Fiona slowly exhaled as she heard the man called Jack, walk clear to the other side of the room. 'Please God don't let him be undressing,' She prayed closing her eyes.  
  
She decided to wait until he'd gone to sleep before she sneaked out, than she'd make her way down to the infirmary or whatever it was called and get her radio and contact her chalk to get some help.  
  
Very slowly and silently she squirmed to a more comfortable position and waited patiently until he went to bed.  
  
*** 


	4. CAPTAIN Sparrow

Chapter 4  
  
Jack finally gave up trying to figure out what the things were and blew out the candles before making his way over to his bed all the while unbuttoning his shirt and trying to figure out just what that woman was talking about.  
  
Fiona opened her eyes and tried to calm herself down as she heard something drop to the floor. Turning her head she strained her eyes to see a white shirt on the floor next to the bed. 'Shit he's undressing.' She thought reminding herself not to move, afraid that he would find her.  
  
Fiona began to panic as the bed creaked and dipped down. And she tried to keep herself calm.  
  
Jack yawned and rolled over on his side. Something wasn't right, there was someone else in the room.  
  
Fiona waited for almost half an hour before the steady deep breathing convinced her he was asleep. Quietly she began to inch herself out from under the bed and got herself clear and began to make her way to the door when she was tackled from behind and slammed to the floor.  
  
Jack tried to grab onto her wrists but she was trying to hit him. "Stop, scrambling," He ordered but knew it was useless.  
  
Fiona felt him grab onto one of her wrists and pin it behind her back and she untangled one of her legs and hit him on his back hard.  
  
Jack gave a small grunt at the pain that she created but kept a tight grip on her. 'This woman doesn't play nice,' he thought grimly as she began to claw him. Finally he pulled out his gun and pressed it against her temple.  
  
Fiona froze at the sudden change and took a few deep breaths as ideas flew through her mind as to how to get out of that predicament.  
  
'Finally,' Jack thought catching his own breath. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like for you to tell me what exactly you're doing on my ship,"  
  
Fiona didn't hear anything that he said; a small glint of metal caught her eye. One that she recognized as her gun. As quick as lightning she grabbed it with her freehand, rolled over and stuck it to his forehead.  
  
Jack was taken back by her actions and almost pulled the trigger instead he stared at her.  
  
"It seems we have a draw," She said catching her breath. Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
Neither one noticed their extremely odd position; Fiona under Jack.  
  
"On three we both drop our weapons, savvy?" Jack asked after a few moments.  
  
Fiona thought for a second and nodded. "On three," She agreed. "One, two," She counted aloud and than dropped her gun. Jack however kept his right on her forehead.  
  
Fiona narrowed her eyes at him and Jack shrugged.  
  
"I'm dishonest," He explained a small grin forming at the corners of his lips. "And you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest."  
  
Fiona's glare only continued to build, making Jack extremely amused. He enjoyed it when he had the upper hand on people that hated him.  
  
"Now Miss Hailon," He began.  
  
"Sergeant Hailon," She corrected angrily.  
  
"Apologies," He said knowing how it was for people not to get things right. "Sergeant Hailon, what are you doing on my ship?"  
  
Fiona looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know," She said honestly deciding to cooperate with him since he did have a gun at her head.  
  
"You don't know?" He asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Ouch, yes," She said wincing as he shifted his weigh and it pressed against her wrist, which was still behind her back.  
  
"How'd you get here?" He asked pulling her arm so her wrist would be free.  
  
"I don't know," She said again, wondering herself.  
  
Jack looked her over; she seemed to genuinely be confused about how she got there.  
  
"Listen, Mr. ahh," She said looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Captain Sparrow," Jack told her wondering what she was up to now.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, if you'd please get off me and let me have back the things in my bag I promise to answer any question that you have,"  
  
Jack didn't believe her and it was evident on his face.  
  
"Look, I'm not dishonest, now please," She asked. Jack looked at her and finally agreed and pulled the pistol away from her head. She looked horrible and knew she must have been in some amount of pain.  
  
When he was getting up it was then they both realized their position. "Sorry about that," Jack said enjoying the look on her face.  
  
Fiona shook her head and sat up; beginning to feel her forehead as Jack went and got the things he'd emptied out of the bag.  
  
'This is going to be one long night,' Fiona thought to herself as she began to think she needed stitches.  
  
*** 


	5. Twenty Questions

Fiona sat cross-legged on the bed with Jack sitting across from her watching closely as she cut off the remaining piece of string from her needle.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Jack asked amazed at how well she was dealing with the pain she was inducing.  
  
Fiona nodded and bit her lip as she handed him back the small mirror he'd let her borrow. "You get used to pain in my line of work," She assured wiping the blood off her hands onto her jacket.  
  
"So then," Jack said clearing his throat. "What was that black box?" He asked leaning in closer to her.  
  
"Wait, I need to ask some things to alright?" She asked beginning to unzip the jacket.  
  
"So why don't we play twenty questions, you ask a question than I get to ask a question. Okay?"  
  
Jack's eyes bulged as she took it off to reveal a thin white shirt with a light green tint behind it along with scars, cuts and bruises.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Fiona asked suddenly becoming a little self-conscious as he stared at her chest.  
  
"Can you find them?" She asked looking down at her white halter, which she realized, had spurts of blood on it.  
  
"Come again?" Jack asked snapping out of his little daydream and diverting his attention back to her face.  
  
"Where am I exactly?" She asked a little nervously.  
  
Jack grinned and folded his arms. "Your on the Black Pearl luv, er, I mean Sergeant." He said correcting himself.  
  
Fiona began to laugh again and then become serious. "No really,"  
  
Jack frowned. What did she mean really?  
  
Fiona stared at Jack, as his facial expression remained clueless. Than the realization hit her and she rolled over and groaned. "Oh God,"  
  
Jack watched interested as she began mumbling indecipherable things under her breath. 'And people call me insane,' He thought with a grin.  
  
"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Fiona said over and over again trying to figure out what was going on while keeping herself at a modest distance away from the Captain.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Jack asked after a few moments of her mumbling, gently grapping her arm.  
  
Fiona sat straight up and wriggled her arm out of his grasp. "Yes something is the matter! I'm stuck on a bloody pirate ship in a world created by Disney with a pirate that looks just like Johnny Depp!"  
  
Jack sat there utterly confused. Not only did he wonder who this Disney was, but also this Johnny Depp fellow, and her voice and her accent both completely changed. She sounded more Irish just then.  
  
"Alright now Sergeant, I'm totally confused about what you just said and anything else you've said but for now I'm just going to ask why the hell your voice suddenly changed.  
  
Fiona sighed and ruffled her short hair in thought. "My families Irish, everyone in my family speaks in an Irish accent, but I only do when I'm either really pisssed off or stressed okay and that was one of my stressed out moments get it?"  
  
Jack nodded and stretched. "Now, what was that black box?"  
  
"Wait I get to ask a question," Fiona disagreed.  
  
"You just did," He said with a grin. "You asked if I understood."  
  
"Fine," Fiona said with a sigh leaning back onto the mattress and rubbing her eyes. Her three-day sleep deprivation was starting to get to her. "It's a radio," She began trying to think of how to properly explain it.  
  
"A radio," Jack repeated after her slowly. Fiona almost smiled, he sounded like a monkey trying to talk. "And what does it do?" He asked after a moment, storing that name in his brain.  
  
"It transmits messages to another radio within a select number of miles." She tried to explain in the simplest way she could.  
  
"What kind of messages?"  
  
"Any kind, see," She said sitting back up and trying to think of how to explain it. "There's a small lever on it, you press it and speak into the part where there's lines in the black box. Anything you want to say you can, and the person with the other radio can hear you and reply back by doing the same thing you just did got it?" Fiona explained rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Yes I do," Jack said understanding that much. "Tired?" He asked with a laugh as she fell onto him at the sudden jolt of the ship.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," She apologized backing away from him, grabbing her jacket and putting it back on so he wouldn't see all the scars on her body.  
  
"What else did you want to know?" She asked blinking a few times trying not to yawn.  
  
"Well, as of now nothing because I'm tired and I need to sleep. So if you'd be so kind as to follow me back down to the infirmary I'd be happy to relive you of this interrogation for a few hours." He said getting up and going over to the door.  
  
Fiona followed gratefully as he led her out of the cabin. Though she slipped her gun back in her pocket as she passed.  
  
Jack smiled to himself as he came out with Fiona right behind him and the few crewmates that were up on board stared at them. He knew what they were thinking and he couldn't help but think that she'd kick his ass if he tried anything.  
  
"Sergeant I have to ask," He said opening the cell and gripping the keys, a grin playing on his face.  
  
"Yes Captain," Fiona said going in and sitting down on the floor, just deciding that she could sleep on all the stuff swirling around in her head.  
  
"Are you supposed to have more of the male characteristics or is that a personal preference?"  
  
Fiona turned her head and smiled at him. "You're the Captain, you figure it out,"  
  
"Right, well goodnight," Jack said turning and going back up the stairs. He was going to sleep, just then he remembered the radio and went back to pick it up to see Fiona already sprawled out on the cell floor asleep.  
  
'Now that is one strange woman,' He thought with a shrug picking up the box and heading back up to his cabin.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, hello to you readers!!!  
  
Rory4, hon, I'm not done with that story yet. My editor has the rest of the chapters that I wrote so I cant post them. But thanx for reading and reviewing this, I appreciate it very much!  
  
KrispyApple, well its nice to know there are other people out there who appreciate women-kicking ass. Which is just Fiona's gonna do sometime soon. Thanx for being nice to me in your review!!  
  
HOPE YOU ALL HAD A NICE HOLIDAY AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEARS!!!!!!  
  
Also if you think the Captain's off, which he more than likely is, let me know please. I'd like to make this the real Captain Sparrow! 


	6. Pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter 6  
  
"Wake up Sergeant!" Jack said coming down the stairs. Fiona groaned but didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Fiona wake up," He said unlocking the cell door and stepping in, though staying out of length of her arms. The punch last night had given him a large ugly bruise on his jaw and it still amazingly hurt.  
  
"Go away Jack," She mumbled kicking his leg. "Ouch! Sergeant!" He yelled stepping away from her.  
  
"Yes Captain?" She asked slowly opening her eyes to see him glaring at her. "I want to talk to you," He said throwing her an apple that he'd brought.  
  
"You mean play twenty questions," Fiona remarked picking up the apple from the floor where it landed.  
  
"Yes now-"  
  
"Hold on," Fiona said gradually sitting up with the apple in her hand. "Fiona-" He began again but he was cut off.  
  
"If your going to call me by my first name call me Fi, but please refrain from doing so because than not only would I call you Jack and make you mad, it would create an established relationship between the two of us and I prefer to not have any first name basis with pirates, especially not with that bastard Norrington after you, alright?"  
  
Jack just stood there staring at her amazed that she could talk that fast and he understood it.  
  
"Alright?" Fiona asked again feeling a headache coming. "Yes, now Sergeant," He said sitting down across from her like they had done last night. "Whose this Johnny Depp fellow you mentioned last night?"  
  
Fiona sighed and took a small bite of the apple. "He's an actor," She said after she'd swallowed.  
  
"An actor who looks like me?" He asked not believing that anyone could look identical to him.  
  
"He does when he's in costume, but even when he's not you both look exactly alike." Fiona tried to explain. "He's probably your doppelganger," Immediately she wished she'd never said that.  
  
"My what?" Jack asked at the new word. Fiona sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Its when there someone that looks like you when your alive, but never mind its just some stupid superstitious thing."  
  
"Your superstitious?" He asked looking her up and down; she didn't strike him as the type of person to believe in all that hoopla.  
  
"No, but I'm Irish, I know all about that kinda stuff." Fiona tried to explain. 'Thanks gramdma," She thought with a frown. Her grandma had been the one that told her about all that stuff.  
  
"Okay, second, who is this Disney?" Jack asked the more he talked to her the more he was convinced she was insane.  
  
"He was this brilliant man who created a ton of things, cartoon characters, uh, Disney World, Disney Land, um, MGM, and he did a ton of movies one which was Pirates of the Caribbean, well he didn't do it, he's dead now but anyways," She said forgetting about the food and sitting up straighter.  
  
"The people created this movie, as to which their main characters were Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and Captain Barbossa."  
  
Jack fornwed at hearing the name of his former first mate but became extremely interested in what else she was saying.  
  
"And the plot was about a cursed gold medallion which was really Aztec gold which made these people become skeletons in the moonlight or something, I don't know cause I didn't see it."  
  
Jack looked her over again, only this time more closely. She knew about him and about Will and Elizabeth. That explained her first laughing when she saw him; obviously she'd seen some sort of reference to the movie.  
  
"And what exactly is a movie?" He asked after a few moments.  
  
"It's a series of pictures taken and combined to create a moving object." She looked around and tried to think of something to better explain what she just said.  
  
"Like if you were to move your hand, they'd draw all those series of movements and combine them and flip them together fast so it looked like it was really moving."  
  
Jack thought about it and understood what she was telling him. "What would they draw this on?" He asked.  
  
"Paper," She said a little shocked that he would ask that.  
  
"Well how do I know you don't have something else besides paper?" He asked irritated that she thought he was stupid.  
  
'I'm not even going to mention computers,' She thought wryly. It took her long enough to explain it to her mom while showing her what to do, and it would be impossible to even start to explain it to him.  
  
"Well than, that pretty much is all I need to know right now," He lied getting up. Everytime he had a question she had this way of always making ten more pop up in his head.  
  
He stood with the cell gate open for a moment. "Coming?" He asked.  
  
"Where?" She asked suspiciously looking at him. "Up on deck," He said with a smirk.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I'm coming," She said getting up and going out. "Ladies first," He said with a grin waving for her to go in front of him.  
  
"Well as considering I'm no lady and you appear to be I insist you go,"  
  
Jack smiled. "You do have a sense of humor," He teased starting up the steps. "Of course I do, you cant live with twelve other men and not have one,"  
  
'Twelve men?' He thought turning to look back at her.  
  
"Comrads," She cleared up seeing that look on his face. "Really, you need to get your mind out of the gutter,"  
  
"You're the one who made it sound suggestive," He disagreed another smug grin forming on his face.  
  
Fiona just rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Happy New Year you all!!! Hope your all enjoying the holidays!!! 


	7. Noack10

Chapter 7:  
  
"Sergeant, can I ask you something?" Jack asked as he led her around the deck showing her this and that.  
  
"Yes," Fi agreed looking at him curiously, what could he possibly want to know now?  
  
"This Army Rangers thing, are they're many women in it?"  
  
Fi shook her head. "Actually, I'm the only woman who's made it in my command group."  
  
"Why'd you do it then?" Jack asked grabbing onto a rope and leaning on it.  
  
"Well, I get along with men better than I do with women, and all my brothers went into the military so I just followed." She explained not wanting to talk about her real reasons.  
  
"How many brothers do you have?" He asked curious about her family.  
  
"Five," Fiona said squinting as the sails moved making the sun shin down directly in her eyes.  
  
"Five brothers?" Jack repeated a little awed. "How'd you put up with them?"  
  
"Well, as to the fact that I was never considered girly after I bit Gavin, I was just another guy."  
  
Jack nodded; it made more sense to him that she was like she was because she was raised with all guys. "Now whose Gavin?"  
  
Fiona turned away from him and pretended she didn't hear the question. She didn't want to answer it.  
  
"Sergeant, who's Gavin?" Jack prodded poking her back.  
  
"I believe we weren't playing twenty questions so I wont answer that Captain," She said finally turning back to face him but having to step back because he was standing a little too close.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why wont you answer my question?"  
  
"Because I don't have to," She said quickly taking a bite of her apple and munching it.  
  
"What if I demanded you had to?" He asked with a cocky grin.  
  
"I'd simply ignore your command and go on with life, simple as that," Fiona told him.  
  
"Oh would you now?" Jack asked leaning towards her, still holding onto the rope.  
  
"Yes I would,"  
  
"Sergeant I demand to know who Gavin is," Jack commanded.  
  
"Don't test me Captain Sparrow," Fiona warned her green eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well?" Jack asked waiting for a reply.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going past our already established boundaries Captain so therefore I will not answer,"  
  
Jack shrugged and grinned again. He had to admit, she held her temper and annoyance in very well.  
  
"Well than, how about a drink?" He asked.  
  
"A drink," She repeated looking at him weird.  
  
Jack nodded and motioned for her to follow him inside his cabin where he had a small supply of rum.  
  
"But I'm warning you captain, you try anything and I'll kick your ass," Fiona warned cautiously following as the crewmembers looked at each other with a knowing expression.  
  
'I don't doubt it,' Jack thought going over to his table and unscrewing the cork of a half filled bottle.  
  
***  
  
"Sergeant what are you doing?" Jack asked as Fiona began to unzip her bloody jacket.  
  
"Its hot in here," She told him folding it in half and lying it neatly beside her.  
  
"Can I refill that for you?" Jack asked taking the liberty and pouring more rum into her glass.  
  
"Seems I don't have a choice eh?"  
  
Jack looked at her and grinned. They'd been sitting here drinking for at least an hour, and she sounded more and more Irish as the time passed. Though neither one was drunk yet which amazed him.  
  
"So than Sergeant-"  
  
"Oh we're drinking so you might as well just call me Fi." Fiona interjected before downing the brown liquid.  
  
"Fiona," Jack began again with a grin. He had her just where he wanted her.  
  
"Who is this Gavin fellow?"  
  
Jack saw Fiona's eyes haze and she poured more liquid into her glass. "Some stupid bastard that was my fiancé until after Noack10,"  
  
Jack's eyebrows went up. "What's Noack10?" He asked not being able to hardly take his eyes off her very revealing shirt.  
  
"Its confidential," Fiona said and Jack detected a bit of nervousness in her voice like she'd already said too much.  
  
"Your in a world created by Disney remember?" Jack said trying to convince her into telling him.  
  
"I need to lie down before I explain," She told him rubbing her temples, the rum suddenly getting to her. Jack motioned to his bed and she difficultly made her way over to it and plopped down.  
  
"I'm not going to talk that loud so you're going to have to move over here," She told him rolling over so there was enough room for him to sit.  
  
"I can't believe your letting me get this close while your drunk," Jack said getting up and making his way over, unfazed by the drinks.  
  
"I'm not drunk," She protested propping herself up on her elbows. "My senses are just merely temporarily malfunctional, but I can and will still kill you if you try anything."  
  
Jack grinned and motioned for her to continue. "What was the question again?" Fiona asked forgetting what they had been talking about.  
  
"Noack10," Jack informed almost laughing at how drunk she was.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," She said suddenly resting her head onto the pillow and closing her eyes.  
  
"What the?" Jack asked confused. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Fiona repeated keeping her eyes shut so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to form.  
  
"I wont tell anyone, I promise."  
  
"But you're a dishonest man Jack," Fiona said opening her eyes and staring at him.  
  
"Look Fiona," Jack said scooting closer to her. "I wont, now have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"  
  
"Hmm," Fiona said out loud tapping her chin. "There was that one time when you had a gun to my head and visa versa and you didn't put it down!"  
  
"That doesn't count," Jack disagreed shaking his head. "You had just locked me in a cell and I didn't know what exactly you were capable of, but I wont tell another living soul so tell,"  
  
Fiona sighed and took a deep breath. "Noack10 was a mission that was assigned to my chalk group about five years ago," She began reluctantly.  
  
"So how old are you now?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you or not?"  
  
"Sorry," Jack apologized. "Please continue."  
  
"Our mission was to go in and kidnap Hasul Alradir, one of these big drug lords in Zimbabwe that were killing innocent civilians, so we went in." Fiona paused and but her lip.  
  
"In a short story, we had a mole, got ambushed, and held prisoner,"  
  
Fiona paused for a few moments and Jack wondered if she was going to continue. "Well is that it?"  
  
Fiona paused again and took a few deep breaths before she began again. "Until they found out that I was a woman,"  
  
Jack immediately knew what she was talking about. "Oh,"  
  
"I don't think I need to clarify what I'm talking about," She said seeing the expression on his face.  
  
"So for 115 hours I was tied up to a bed and raped. Whenever they wanted it, I was there."  
  
Fiona closed her eyes and rolled over onto her back fighting the tears as they filled her eyes.  
  
"But you know," She said shaking her head. "The worst part of it all was that my comrades saw it all,"  
  
Jack looked down at the bed sheet in thought, he didn't think that sounded so bad, but then he was a pirate.  
  
"So in the end, we got rescued, only three of us were still alive though, three out of twenty, we went through therapy, they got out of there, but I stayed."  
  
Fiona gave a small dry laugh and wiped away a tear on the side of her face.  
  
"It was all covered up though, we were sworn to secrecy, and Noack10 became nonexistent." Fiona gave another laugh though this time it was not so much forced.  
  
"And now I'm telling it to a pirate captain who is the spitting image of Johnny Depp in POTC, on a ship in a world created by Walt Disney who doesn't give a damn about anything but his ship."  
  
Jack sighed, he didn't want to ask her but it was annoying him. "So how does Gavin have to fit into all this?"  
  
Fiona looked at him and clenched her hand into a fist. "He was my fiancé before, but after the whole incident he told me he couldn't be with me anymore because I wasn't the same person I'd used to be,"  
  
"Well no shit after that," Jack said making her smile.  
  
"So our engagement was off, and I haven't talked to him since,"  
  
"Well," Jack said thinking that the man was completely insensitive. And that was coming from him. " I can honestly say that he could use some serious Tortuga bitch slapping,"  
  
Fiona laughed and shook her head.  
  
"I'm taking that from experience?"  
  
Jack shamelessly nodded. That slap had been worth it.  
  
Fiona yawned and shook her head trying to rid herself of the sleep that creped up on her.  
  
"You can sleep here if you'd like, I have to go on deck for a while," Jack told her getting up and stretching. Now that he knew that he wished he'd never asked.  
  
'Next time she says she doesn't want to talk about it don't press the matter,' He thought to himself glancing at her before striding out to see that she was already asleep.  
  
Jack reminded himself to ask her about her sleeping habits when she got up later.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Very long chapter. So sorry. I hate those ff's that have the chick pour out their heart and soul to them and crap like that. But this still is not going to be a romance, as of yet. Cuz I'm not a romance person.  
  
But thanks to all for reading and reviewing!!! 


	8. You got me DRUNK!

Chapter 9:  
  
Jack quietly shut the door behind him and turned to see Gibbs standing right behind him.  
  
"Jack," Gibbs began looking at the door.  
  
"Bad luck I know but we don't have anywhere to drop her off at." Jack argued moving away from his cabin and heading to the helm.  
  
"Where's she from?" Gibbs asked curiously, he'd only seen her for a few seconds.  
  
"The United States of America," Jack told him remembering what she had told him.  
  
"Where's that?" Gibbs asked wondering where the hell it was.  
  
"Above Mexico and below Canada. Don't ask me where they are because I don't know, that's just what she told me,"  
  
"How'd she get on the Pearl?"  
  
"She doesn't know, neither do I."  
  
"What's her name?" Gibbs asked wondering if Jack even knew that about her.  
  
"Fiona, but its now a mutual agreement that I call her Sergeant Hailon."  
  
Gibbs eyebrows went up.  
  
"She's earned her position I'm sure so lets not question her anymore for now, she's a bit drunk now,"  
  
Gibbs nodded knowingly; Jack always got a girl drunk.  
  
"Not like that," Jack argued seeing the look. "She'd kill me if I tried."  
  
"Stubborn eh?"  
  
"Worse than a mule, inquisitive too." Jack informed squinting as the sun's rays got in his eyes.  
  
"Well than, what do you plan on doing with her?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment. He didn't know.  
  
"Don't know, but I'll come up with something no doubt," He told Gibbs giving Anna Maria a glare as her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
"So do we head to Tortuga as planned?" Gibbs wanted to know.  
  
"Of course," Jack told him surprised Gibbs would even ask. Fiona would not stop him from having a little fun.  
  
"So than you don't care about Fiona learning about everything?"  
  
"She already knows the gist of it," Jack informed looking around uneasily. It made him feel weird to know people from a different place knew about him and what he did.  
  
Gibbs didn't know how she knew but didn't want to ask.  
  
***  
  
Jack strolled into the cabin again a few hours later -his lack of sleep finally getting to him- to find Fiona still lying on the bed exactly where she had been when he'd left.  
  
A little concerned he stepped closer to make sure she was still breathing, which she was.  
  
He paused and stared at her for a second.  
  
She looked almost vulnerable in her position; almost as if she wasn't capable of handling herself or anything else.  
  
Almost instinctively his eyes traveled downward to her chest. She had asked him about if he could find them and he most defiantly could.  
  
Fiona gave a moan and shifted making Jack step back taking extreme caution so he wouldn't get hit again. He had a dark bruise the size of her fist of his jaw line and it wasn't pleasant.  
  
Sighing at the prospect of not being able to sleep in his own bed unless he wanted to be a eunuch he settled down in a chair sitting next to his table/desk.  
  
Giving Fiona another look over he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Jack woke up to the sound of a low groan and opened his eyes and looked across the room to see Fiona sitting up in the bed rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"You alright there Sergeant?" He asked amused taking his feet off the table and setting them on the floor as she tried to get up but fell over on the wood. He'd decided to just let her sleep on the bed and for him to relax in the chair. Which wasn't too comfortable.  
  
"What am I doing in here?" She mumbled trying to stop the room from spinning. "Did you get me drunk?" She asked with a scowl in his direction since she couldn't see all that well with the brain fog.  
  
"No," Jack lied standing up and walking over to her. "The sail swung back and hit you in the head."  
  
Fiona winced and looked at him hard, but his voice sounded sincere so she believed him. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"A few hours," He told her offering his hand to her.  
  
"Thanks," She said gratefully taking the extended hand and pulling herself up only to sit back on the edge of the bed and rub her temples.  
  
Jack grunted a reply and sat down next to her. She looked a lot different in broad daylight, all her scars and bruises seemed to stand out a lot more, as did her odd multicolored pants.  
  
"What's under your shirt?" He asked without even really meaning to. Fiona looked at him oddly than remembered that they didn't have bikinis in whatever time POTC was set in.  
  
"A bikini top," She said in a very low tone, it hurt her head to talk in a louder voice.  
  
"And what is that?" He urged, he didn't think she'd actually answer his question, as it was a little blunt.  
  
"Something you swim in," she mumbled tiredly lying down on the bed again.  
  
"You get tired a lot," He commented out loud a little amused.  
  
"You would too if you'd been in my shoes the past week," She said in self- defense.  
  
"Actually your shoes look a little small for me," Jack said humoring her as he glanced down at her odd boots.  
  
"Haha," She said unenthusiastically. "Can I go back to the brig now?"  
  
"Why?" Jack asked a little puzzled at her question. "Don't you want to stay up here?"  
  
"I'm not too comfortable sleeping in the same bed with a stranger," She told him blinking as she began to be able to see more details on his face.  
  
"Well I'm not a stranger, you already knew me before I knew you," He disagreed grinning. He was getting on her nerves, he could tell.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," She snapped. "And I honestly don't think you're mature enough,"  
  
"I'm not going to try anything since-" He stopped himself before he finished his sentence. He didn't want her to know he knew about Noack10.  
  
"Since?" She asked curious as to why he stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Since I've only known you a day and you would kick my ass," He covered up quickly making her grin.  
  
"So you're mature enough to handle me sleeping next to you in a room, alone?" She asked not so sure about it.  
  
"We're responsible enough don't you think?" He asked getting up and walking over to the table. It was at that moment when Fi noticed her jacket was on the floor and not on her body.  
  
"You undressed me?" She asked almost in a yell.  
  
Jack turned around and shook his head. "No, well yes." He said as another story concocted in his mind.  
  
"You were getting all sweaty and hot so I took it off, is that a problem?"  
  
Fiona was about to say yes but then disregarded it.  
  
"No,"  
  
Jack grinned. "Good,"  
  
"But you start to take off my pants and I will kill you,"  
  
He gave an uneasy laugh at the tone of her voice. "Of course not."  
  
Jack watched intently as Fiona began to unlace her boots. It was odd to him that she wouldn't remember anything after she'd gotten drunk.  
  
"Sergeant are you up to a game?" He asked sitting down in a chair and picking up a banana that was in the bowl on the table.  
  
"No, but go ahead," She told him trying to undo one of the knots.  
  
"In this world of yours, are there pirates?"  
  
"Uhh, yes, but not the kind like you are. They're a lot more ruthless and are extremely rich."  
  
"You don't think pirates these days are ruthless?" He asked somewhat shocked at her answer.  
  
"Yes I do, but just in case you're wondering, no I don't think you are,"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, I don't, for starters you didn't kill me when I had a gun to your head. Second you haven't raped me, even though you've had plenty of moments to do so. And thirdly, you were kind enough to let me ask you questions."  
  
"Doesn't mean I'm not," He defended. "I'm having a bit of compassion towards you since you are a woman and all,"  
  
"So that fact that I can kill you still doesn't make you take any more precaution towards me?" Fiona asked glancing up at him not believing him.  
  
"No," He told her. Sure she was intimidating but she wasn't going to kill him, not unless he tried to kill her, which he didn't plan on anytime soon.  
  
Fiona growled as the boot stuck to her foot as she tried to pull it off.  
  
"Captain Sparrow can I ask you what you plan on doing with me?"  
  
Jack thought. He hadn't really planned that all out yet, he was still trying to figure out just exactly where she was from.  
  
"Probably drop you off somewhere,"  
  
"Lovely," She said, the sarcasm reeking in her voice.  
  
"Well what else am I supposed to do?" He wanted to know.  
  
"Give me my radio and let me contact my chalk." She suggested as she kicked off the boot and started on the other one.  
  
"I could, but what will that help?" He asked, he really didn't see the point if she was stuck in his world.  
  
"Don't argue with me Captain," She warned looking up at him.  
  
"Which rank is higher, Sergeant or Captain?" Jack wanted to know, he could out rank her, and that would give him the upper hand.  
  
"Well technically you do but as considering you are just a captain of a ship created by Disney you don't,"  
  
"But I still do, technically," He said with a grin glad to know he did have some power over her.  
  
"I'm going to wipe that smug grin right off your face if you don't stop." She warned giving him an icy glare.  
  
"Oh really Sergeant?" He asked amused, what could she possibly do?  
  
Fiona didn't reply instead she picked up her discarded boot and chucked it at his face.  
  
"Damn it Fiona!" He yelled as the hard leather made contact with his face.  
  
"I warned you," She reminded taking off her other boot and setting it on the floor beside her.  
  
"Well that's nice, but you don't throw things at me savvy?" He told her taking the boot and looking at it closer.  
  
"Well when you're being an arrogant creep you deserve nothing more,"  
  
"That may be true," Jack said, admitting that he did act a little holier than thou sometimes. "But I don't appreciate that!"  
  
"Well I don't appreciate you being sexist," Fiona told him than immediately wished she could take it back.  
  
"What was that now?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at her. He didn't know she thought like that.  
  
"Sexist not sexy!" She cried out not wanting him to get any ideas.  
  
"Well I don't think I'm that bad looking, if I may say so myself," He told her buffing his nails on his shirt.  
  
"Your impossible," She sighed leaning her head against the bed. She did admit he was attractive but way to conceited about it.  
  
"Hungry?" Jack asked beginning to peel the banana he still held in his other hand. h Fiona nodded and slowly got up.  
  
*** 


	9. Lies

THE real chapter 10  
  
"Then they made me their chief." Jack told her making her burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh god, this story's funnier than the last one." She laughed then snorted at the look on his face.  
  
"Truth lu- Sergeant. Pure truth." He said defensively stopping himself before he called her luv. In the past two hours he had been telling her stories of his adventures, his versions, which had loosened her up quite a bit.  
  
"And this is coming from a dishonest man?" She teased with a grin sitting back in the chair.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"So now that I've told you a little about me what do you say I learn a little about you." He told her folding his hands and looking at her from across the small table.  
  
"Well what do you want to know?" She asked a little nervous now. She wasn't planning on telling him much. If even the truth.  
  
"Oh just the interesting things." He said noting she was popping her knuckles as if she was nervous.  
  
"Well umm. My life is actually quite normal, save for I'm a medic in the United States Army Rangers." She said not sure of what else to say.  
  
"Well tell me what's so normal about yourself then,"  
  
"I make money, have arguments with my family, hate traffic jams, cant stand Barbara Streisdan, and I'm in love with chocolate okay?" She told him thinking of all the things that qualified her as normal.  
  
"I see," Jack said getting the basic points of her list.  
  
Fi smiled and shook her head; she knew he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Except the family arguments and chocolate.  
  
"Well then, all this talking has got me thirsty," Jack said looking under the table and pulling out two bottles. "Want one?"  
  
Fi shook her head no and watched with interest as he uncorked the bottle of rum-no doubt of that liquid substance- and down half of it.  
  
"You do realize the consumption of alcohol at which you intake will knock at least six years from your life." She told him a little concerned.  
  
"Live a little," He told her setting down the bottle and rolling the other across the table.  
  
"I'd like to live, preferably longer." She told him rolling it back to him.  
  
Jack smiled and set his feet up on the table.  
  
"So then tell me Sergeant. What exactly is a traffic jam?" He asked a little interested.  
  
"It's when they're too many cars on the road and it goes reeeaaallly slow. Especially in Chicago. Never go there."  
  
Jack nodded. He wouldn't because he wouldn't have a clue how to get there.  
  
"So what is a car?"  
  
Fi rolled her eyes. She should've just said horses just to keep things easy.  
  
"It's the form of transportation we have in my world okay?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
Fi started to laugh again. He sounded so lost.  
  
"So then Fi-I mean Sergeant. Is there anything you can tell me that wont make twenty other questions pop in my head?"  
  
Fi shook her head with a grin.  
  
"Great," Jack said piddling with the rum bottle. This was going to defiantly be an interesting night.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how I got off the island?" Jack asked after a silent moment.  
  
Fi shook her head and propped her hands on the table knowing another extremely elaborate tale was coming on.  
  
"Well see I was there fore three weeks by myself when I got this idea to make a raft..."  
  
A/N: sorry to end it there but I'm bored. Sorry to all those who like Barbara Strisdand it just came to me. And Thirdly. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time and If theres anyone whose reading this that's read my other POTC I'm doing a little ficlet on Jack after the whole deal. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!!! 


	10. Chapter 11: I updated!

Chapter 10:

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am beyond words to express my apologies for being a slacker! But I'm in the fall play and I have so much stuff to do so here's how its going to be.

The more reviews the more updates and the longer the chapters. Sorry to be such a beiitttch but I have to b/c I'm insecure and not sure about what to do so also if you have any ideas let me know. Please!

Fiona woke up with a start as the ship lurched and she began to roll over towards the wall and onto Jack.

"Sorry," She apologized as he grunted and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from rolling over him into the wall.

Another tilt made them both slide over and slam against the wall. Jack cushioned Fiona however and he opened his eyes and squinted to see her in the dark.

"What was-" He began to ask when another sudden rock threw them from the bed and onto the floor. Fiona began to feel very uncomfortable as he lay on top her listening to the sounds outside.

"Captain," She began trying to shove him off her. She could feel his breath on her face and it was unnerving.

"Shh," He commanded putting a finger to her lips.

"Can you get off me please?" She asked in a low whisper, she felt extremely vulnerable right then. Jack rolled off her and stood up in the dark. Something wasn't right.

Grabbing his pistol from the table, he groped for the door. Fiona unzipped her pant pocket and pulled out her gun. She didn't know her way through the room so she crawled towards the sound of the padding of his feet on the floor.

Jack cautiously opened the door and peered out to see no one on deck. Stepping out he felt a strong gust of wind push him back and he grabbed onto the doorframe to steady himself.

"What's wrong?" Fiona asked standing up only to get thrown into the table by another lurch.

"No one's on deck," He told her planting his feet and making his way to the small set of stairs to the helm.

He looked and knew why the ship was swaying so hard; there was no one up there either. Quickly he walked up stuck the pistol in his belt, and took hold of the helm.

"Sergeant," He called out seeing Fiona struggling to stand upright. Fiona turned and looked at him. "Go below and get them up!"

Fi nodded and made her way to the stairs. She wasn't liking this at all.

"Hello?" She called as she began to walk down the steps. "Gibbs? Anyone?" She asked as she got to the first landing and peered down. It was silent except for the creaking of the ship.

Deciding they were just ignoring her she hurried down the rest of the stairs to find no one. "Hello?" She yelled and a chill went down her spine.

Standing there for a few seconds gave her enough reason that no one was there so she raced back up the steps.

"No ones down there!" She cried to Jack as she emerged from the stairs and pushed against the wind to get to the stairs that led to the helm.

"What?" Jack yelled thinking she was playing some joke.

"THEY'RE NOT DOWN THERE!" She screamed up at him. She normally didn't show her panic, but she had no clue about ships, and a missing crew didn't sit well with her.

Jack frowned but yelled at her. "Set campus and raise the sails!"

"How the hell do I do that?" She asked gripping onto the railing.

'Wonderful,' Jack thought to himself.

"Never mind, you take over here and I'll do it," He told her and Fiona hesitantly took over.

"What do I do?" She asked before he turned.

"Just hold onto it and don't let it move," He said quickly before turning from her. This was ridiculous.

"Well I'm sorry if I've never been on a 17th century pirate ship before!" She yelled after him.

"Apology accepted!" He yelled back rushing down the stairs.

Fiona shook her head and focused all her attention to trying to keep the wheel as steady as possible.

"Stupid wench doesn't even know how to take the helm," He muttered to himself as he ran down the stairs. "Just my luck, strange woman shows up on my ship and my crew sleeps during storms."

However, racing down the stairs to the crew's quarters he found that there really was no one there.

"Gods!" He cried slamming his fist on the doorframe.

"Okay Fi, just calm down." Fiona said trying to get her mind out of its pessimistic mood. "You can do this, I think." She tried to assure herself that everything was alright but it was no use. A missing crew on a stormy night didn't sit well with her at all.


	11. Another update!

Fiona sat up quickly to find herself not at he helm of the pearl, but in Jack's quarters with Jack himself a very few uncomfortable inches away from her.

"You awake Sergeant?" Jack asked curiously opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"No, I'm sleeping sitting up with my eyes open," She said sarcastically swinging her legs over the edge and rubbing her face. That all had seemed so real.

"Captain Sparrow, did the crew go missing last night?" She asked trying to make sense of it all.

"What're you mean?" He asked sitting up and looking at her curiously. There was no way they could've had the same dream.

"You heard me." She said looking at him.

"No, not unless you count dreams to be real," He told her.

"You had a dream like that too?" She asked not believing a word of it. Jack nodded sincerely, or as sincere as a pirate could get.

"But how in the world could that have happened?" She asked confused.

"Don't be askin' me, I'm not one for all that superstitious hocus pocus." He told her.

"I'm not either," She told him lying straight back down on top of Jack's stomach and then she shot back up. She hadn't realized Jack was that close.

"Getting a little personal are you Sergeant?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh why don't you go stun gun yourself?" She asked scowling at him. Of all the arrogant men...

"Because first of all, I don't have any idea what that is, second, it sounds painful, and lastly, I wouldn't want to give you the pleasure of knowing I did something you told me to."

Fiona stared at him disbelievingly.

"You're a real jackass you know that?" She told him getting up and walking to the table far away from him.

"I've been told that on many occasions but I'm not one to believe what people tell me," He said fully enjoying her pissed off attitude.

"Why are you like that?" She asked sitting down in the chair.

"Well I'm sorry but I wasn't the one who was accosting me,"

"I was doing no such thing, if you weren't such a horny little bastard we'd have no problems." She almost yelled.

"Sorry I do have a father," He told her grinning like mad. "And you must admit, you did enjoy laying on me as you do find me attractive as well as charming."

"I did NOT enjoy that Captain Sparrow, I find Barbosa more attractive and a COBRA more charming then you." She was able to spit out before storming out of the room leaving Jack free to laugh his hearts content, even at the fact she had said his former first mate was more attractive, that made it funnier still.

"That arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, low life, son of a whore." She said under her breath wanting nothing more than to run her steam off, but to her dismay, the ship was hardly big enough for a jog.

"You wouldn't be talkin' about Jack now would ya?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Noo," She said sarcastically with a mock shocked look on her face and putting a hand across her heart. "NEVER."

Gibbs frowned and shook his head. "Shouldn't let him get ter ya like that, good man he is,"

"Excuse me, but you try to sleep in the same bed with him without any sort of sexual reference. And did you just call him a good man?" She asked her eyebrows shooting up.

"That I did," Gibbs told her.

"Jack? Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Aye,"

"Your almost crazier than he is!" She said flaring her arms and walking off.

"Heh, that'd take some time," Gibbs said to himself before turning back to his duties.

A/N: That's it for now so byee!!! Have a WONDERFUL week everyone! Sorry for the shortness.


End file.
